1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of game balls, and is more particularly directed to an improved basketball having an outer cover with an increased number of cover panels and channels over that of conventional basketballs to provide enhanced handling and shooting characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional basketballs are round inflated balls having an inner bladder made of rubber or some other air impervious material to retain air in the inflated ball, and an outer cover or shell to enhance gripping and the overall durability of the ball. Basketballs typically come in three different sizes: (1) men""s regulation size, 29xc2xd inches in circumference; (2) women""s regulation size, 28xc2xd inches in circumference; and (3) junior regulation size, 27xc2xd inches in circumference. Regardless of the size of the basketball, the outer cover generally comprises eight (8) elongate panels of leather, synthetic leather, rubber or other similar materials extending across the basketball from side to side. These panels are separated by channels which extend between each panel and intersect at intersection points on each side of the basketball.
While this conventional basketball configuration is useful, the industry is always striving to improve the playing characteristics and durability of basketballs.
The present invention is directed to an improved basketball game ball having an outer cover or shell with at least nine and no more than twelve cover panels, wherein the panels are separated from one another by channels extending between and in abutting engagement with the cover panels. It is believed that a basketball with this increased number of cover panels has better gripping and handling characteristics than the eight paneled configurations previously known in the art, because a more optimum ratio of panel surface area to channel surface area is present on the outer cover. By increasing the number of cover panels, the overall size of at least some of these panels is reduced such that the distance between the channels is reduced and the amount of channel surface area is increased. Particularly for users with smaller hand sizes, the smaller spacing between the channels and greater overall channel surface area enables the user to better grip and control the basketball while dribbling, passing or shooting. Further, it is believed that balls with significantly more than twelve panels would include too much channel surface area, negating the benefits received from the increase number of panels and in addition, the basketball would lose its aesthetic appeal. Thus, the use of a basketball with nine, ten, eleven or twelve cover panels provides a distinct advance in the state of the art wherein the user""s ability to grip the basketball is increased, while still maintaining the regulation sizes of a basketball game ball.
In a preferred embodiment, the cover panels comprise elongate strips of leather, synthetic leather, rubber or other suitable material extending across the basketball from side to side, wherein each panel has a maximum width at a center axis of the basketball. In this embodiment, the panels preferably have the same maximum width to provide a uniform distance between the channels, but it is envisioned that varying sizes of panels may be used. The channels extending between the panels intersect with at least one other channel on each side of the basketball to effectively separate the panels. Most preferably, some, but not all, of the channels intersect at a central intersection point on each side of the basketball and the remaining channels intersect with another channel at an intersection point distanced from the central intersection point. In this manner the width of the panels at each end is of sufficient size to maintain good adhesion to the ball.
In a most preferred embodiment, the basketball comprises a carcass and an outer cover. The carcass comprises a bladder, a layer of windings and a layer of cushioning material. The bladder is formed from a substantially air impervious material so as to retain air within the bladder when the ball is inflated. Next, thread is used to create a layer of windings around the inflated bladder to help maintain the round shape of the basketball. The layer of cushioning material is then attached to the layer of windings to provide a soft feel to the basketball. The outer cover comprises nine to twelve cover panels, most preferably ten cover panels, made from elongate strips of leather, synthetic leather, rubber or other materials known in the art. These panels are separated by channels made of rubber or other material known in the art extending between and fused or otherwise affixed to the panels. The cover panels and channels are secured to the carcass in a configuration resulting in a ratio of channel surface area to total surface area ranging from approximately 12 to 15%, most preferably 12 to 14% on a men""s regulation sized ball.